The curse of time: Mercenaries from the future
by Hibana Genshuku
Summary: A young boy wakes up in Coldfront, many many years prior to his present time. After exploring, he stumbles across someone that he knows only too well: His own OC. As he speaks with other mercenaries, he comes to the conclusion that other Ocs are present and that he may not, in fact, be the only mun that have been transported back in time. But why are they here? What is their goal?


**Chapter 1**

A young man woke up, dressed in a black hooded trench coat. He was lying still. The cold rugged surface he was lying on was very uncomfortable. The last thing he remembered was lying down in his cozy bed, thinking about the woman he cherished. He had clenched his pillow, overwhelmed at the warmth's divine touch. He had soon fallen into a deep slumber, only to awake in a completely different environment. Perhaps one could even say he woke up in the environment opposite to the environment he had fallen asleep in. Currently, he didn't have a roof above his head. He shivered as the frigid wind enveloped his febrile body. He was cold and hungry. He heard a voice which was very familiar yet unreal. "Get up and help up capture this point, Dummkopf!" had shouted the german man as he charged to the front lines of the battlefield. The young man crawled up. His hood fell, revealing all of his pale visage. His pure blue eyes contemplated his environment. He smiled heartwarmingly. Oh how he had loved to strife on this battlefield, tearing enemy heavies and medics to shreds and destroying an entire engineer nest. Was it a dream? Was he able to respawn? All of those questions were left unanswered. He ran his fingers through his brown messy hair and stared at the wooden structure that stood afar, hidden behind a veil of flowing snow and a swarm of majestic pines.

"We're in coldfront…" whispered the young man as a smile drew itself upon is face. He laughed once, twice, then burted into merry laughter.

"No way! We're in Coldfront! Hahaha! This is amazing!" shouted the teenager. He noticed a scattergun lying next to a RED scout's dead body. *The scout won't mind. He'll get a new one once he'll respawn.* assumed the teenager as he clutched the weapon in his hands and hopped over a rock, rolling in the snow and firing his weapon at the enemy's torso. Their blood soiled the pure banks of snow and, in a matter of seconds, the RED team had captured the control points. He felt free like the wind, agilely zooming around rockets and taking out soldiers. Second after second ticked from the clock and, after five minutes of constant fighting, the RED team won. As the mysterious boy tossed the scattergun aside, he was interpelled by someone whose blade sharply impaled the air and threathened to pierce through his flesh at any moment. He raised his hands in the air, setting aside the idea of resisting. He turned around and grinned mysteriously as he faced a familiar man whom the stranger considered a friend. He was a mercenary working for Reliable Excavation Demolition. To be more accurate, it was a demoman. Bandages had been wrapped around his right eye and a veteran hat was gloriously resting idly on his head, underlining his authoritarian presence. The both of them shared their eyes, the length of their hair, their serious glare… They even shared their height: 6,1. The boy smiled heartwarmingly.

"May I ask what it is that you find amusing? Or perhaps introducing yourself would be a better idea. My name is Hibana and I am in charge of this team and I can guarantee that you're not part of it." he spoke in a spine chilling tone. He was as intimidating as the young man had written him out to be. There was no need for introductions. He knew everything about Hibana; his past, his present, he knew it all. He even knew his present. Or, at least, he knew what he wanted Hibana's future to be. His mere presence here meant that the veteran's fate had escaped his control. As a matter of fact, his presence may have actually modified the future of his creation. The mundane still had control over his muse, however. As long as he stood alongside Hibana, he would be able to influence his actions directly rather than through his writing. It was rather dangerous but there was no other way. He had gotten attached to his muse and considered him a friend.

"Well, I suppose you're right Hibana. My name's Alex. Redmund recruited me as a Scout recently. I was told to head to coldfront in order to meet with the leader of a team that served under his banner. I was to meet a man named Hibana after the battle. I wasn't supposed to join the battle but I happened to stumble across a scattergun so I thought I may as well assist you in this battle rather than stand there and watch." justified the "scout", smiling like an idiot. It added to his credibility. Scouts were stupid, reckless but somewhat useful. The man sheathed his blade and glared firmly at Alex. He walked past him and whispered to his ear. His voice was as sharp as a dagger. His muse truly was a dangerous man.

"I have my eyes on you, I don't know how the rest of my team feels, but I don't trust you."

He simply walked away without adressing anyone else a single word. As Hibana left, the soldier approached the foreigner and slapped his shoulder compassionately. He felt sharp pain invaded his body. He jumped and braced himself. He knew that the soldier meant no harm but his reflexes had always rejected human contact. He'd brace himself at the touch of anyone. Friends, family, teammates… His body was just naturally on its guard at all times.

"C'mere kid. I'll show you around as your personal trainer. You are going to become a great soldier and make me proud!" spoke the soldier as he grinned proudly. He stood tall with his back straight. He was an idiot, of course, but Alex decided to go along with the Soldier's training. As much as Demoman was his favorite class, the boy still adored the soldier. The way he rocket jumped fluently and freely, gliding across the sky's surface like a flat stone creating ripples on the surface of a calm lake, really amazed the writer. He felt exactly the same when he posed his quill against the paper and began writing. He felt free. It was one of the reasons he loved writing so much.

"Yes sir!" shouted the boy, smiling at the soldier who lead him to their base, proudly tightening his grip on his shotgun. The soldier felt like a real leader and he was obviously very proud. Seeing the soldier in this mood filled him with sweet delight. Perhaps being in this universe was more suitable for people like him. But then again, perhaps his mere presence here would change Hibana's story in an unexpected way. Not only that, but he also had a sudden flash; he had a moment of realization. What if he wasn't the only mundane that had been mysteriously transported to this world? What about his friends? Maybe Sammi had been in this universe? Maybe Karissa was also there? What about Isa? So many mysteries left unsolved were circling through his mind…

Hibana… No. Alex felt dizzy. He simply stopped thinking about everything and continued walking alongside the soldier. The man turned to him and then spoke: "Listen, rookie, there's a Pyro around here, but hear this: She's a woman. Really good looking too. Apparently she's a good friend of Hibana, so i'd watch myself around her if I was you… You know, since she will probably report every single one of your activities to Hibana. He has friends outside of his own team, so you will not be safe out there." warned the soldier. Alex nodded and smiled. He created Hibana so he knew exactly which Pyros were in his circle of friends. Considering, canonically, Samantha hated Hibana because of his former state of dementia, this could only mean that the Pyro who was around RED's base must have been none other than…

Supia.


End file.
